Rooftop Romance
by Elle Seren
Summary: Oneshot, every evening two people meet up on the roof, sometimes to talk and sometimes to just enjoy each others company. Unspoken feelings are mutual and eventually they come out to wreck havoc. Just a little Kyoru fluff going beyond their first kiss!


**A/N: Wow, this is the first story I ever posted on this site…I tried to clean it up a little and break it up into smaller paragraphs. Well, if you're reading this please enjoy, it's just a little fluff and cuteness for an adorable couple!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

She finished folding another shirt and placing it in the basket at her feet, wiping her brow. It was always so warm in this room…but she would never complain to Shigure. That would just be asking for or it then and he'd already given her so much…

"Tohruuuu! When's" -A familiar playful-but-whiny voice greeted her as she stepped out of the room. "Oh my, Tohru, you startled me." Shigure said, putting a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Uh!" He had surprised her to. "I am so sorry, I'll try to open the door more slowly next time I just never thought about how it swings outwards and" –

"Miss Honda, please don't apologize for his whining." Yuki said in his calm level voice that seemed to smooth over every situation. He smiled, pulling his hat off his silver hair and starting to shrug out of his overcoat but then frowned slightly mid shrug as her wide brown eyes met his for a moment as she attempted to greet him.

The words died in her throat as his face seemed to fall just looking at her. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he had just had a rough day with the grad council meetings but no he seemed to enjoy those meeting so she _must_ have done something wrong…she just wasn't sure what.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I promise, I'll make it up to you right away!" She all but shouted, curling her fists beneath her chin in a near prayer posture, hoping to gain his forgiveness as soon as possible. If Kyo came down from his room now during this it would definitely blow up into a fight.

He hated her apologizing all the time, but not nearly as much as he hated the rat and took every minor opportunity to fight him. Unfortunately, when he inevitably lost he'd sulk all evening and that precious hour or two would be meaningless…

"Miss Honda you haven't done anything wrong, please calm down. You just seem…out of sorts today. Are you feeling unwell?" This brought her up short and snapped her out of her thoughts of what this evening might hold. It was true her short magenta skirt was tangled up and one sleeve of her white shirt was rolled up while both her braids were starting to come undone.

"U-unwell? Oh no, I'm fine, I guess I've just been working hard that's all." She closed her eyes and smiled. The truth was she was a bit out of sorts. Midterms were coming up, Ou's birthday was on the weekend and she had promised to make her the nicest cake a good friend could ever ask for and then she had been working as fast as she could all day trying to make as much free time as possible so that she could go meet him all the sooner.

She shook her head, trying to clear her head. Actually she was feeling a little dizzy…it would be awful if she came down with something, but she absolutely had to get all her chores done! There was no time to rest.

"It's good your not angry Yuki-san but I really must keeping working I'm afraid I'm behind and…and I have homework still." Immediately her world flipped and she felt a wrench in her chest. She couldn't believe she had just lied, to Sohma-Kun no less!

"Oh…oh…I…I mean that I have…I have…" She felt like the world was spinning, she couldn't tell him about what she would be doing this evening but lying was bad and why did she still feel so warm…?

"Tohru! Are you all right?" Shigure asked, catching her with one arm awkwardly so he wouldn't transform.

"Um…"

"YOU SHOULD SIT DOWN!" He all but shouted in her ear. "MAYBE I SHOULD CALL" –

"So loud…" She mumbled quietly and his mouth fell slack and silent. Yuki's ears were ringing with his silence, also shocked by Tohru's words but more so that Shigure was actually quiet!

"T-Tohru?" Her cheeks flushed even brighter and she blinked hard trying to focus on the buzz around her. Yuki's face came into focus, concern lining his brow as he leaned over her, careful not to get to close as Shigure lay her down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I think I'm fine now, I had a bit of a dizzy spell." She laughed, but it jumped an octave when she heard the floorboards above her creak. Kyo! She had forgotten! Sitting up she only had to steady herself slightly on Yuki's shoulder before turning with a full smile to Shigure.

"Now, what was it you were looking for me to do before?" He hesitated with a sheepish smile but his stomach did the talking as it let out a loud growl. She jumped and cried, "OH NO! Dinner! How could I forget, I am so, so stupid. Ohh I'm sorry Shigure-san, Yuki-san, please forgive me I" –

"What the hell is going ON?" Came a loud gruff voice. Yuki's face twitched contempt and he looked down with a sigh.

"What do you think is going on you stupid cat? Is it really so hard for you to guess?" A muscle in his cheek twitched as he stood on the landing of the stairs, one hand on the wall the other clutching the railing angrily as though he were going to rip it off. He might if Yuki continued to goad him.

"Shigure…" He began to growl eyeing his nearness to the girl sitting on the couch, flush faced and outfit a mess. Tohru knew it was risky but tried to defuse Kyo's rage before it got out of control.

"Oh no, it was all my fault, I was just getting in the way as usual, and I forgot to make dinner so I was apologizing so it was probably me who disturbed you but I was about to go start it and" –

"Quit apologizing for once!" He snapped and she flinched but clamped her mouth shut, reminding herself not to take it to heart. Shifting his dark amber gaze over his face turned angry again and she felt a thrill, wondering what she'd done for the second time this evening until he said, "What are you staring at you damn rat?" She glanced over as well and to her surprise Yuki was staring at _her_. Shigure sighed, shuffling away a bit.

"Hey! Get back here! You still need to explain what happened!"

"Oh I'm sure Yuki can. Besides I'm in no mood to hear you two play macho male over our precious little flower after all she's here for all of us to share." He replied in a sing-song voice ignoring the menacing glares Kyo _and_ Yuki were shooting him from behind.

"Pervert."

"Bastard." The two boys said at the same time then turned back to glaring at each other and Tohru.

"Well? What d'you think you're staring at?" Yuki smirked a little.

"I wasn't staring simply…observing Mrs. Honda's reaction when she saw…" He didn't finish that sentence but Tohru felt herself blush and a vein popped in Kyo's head, throbbing angrily as he resisted trying to kill Yuki but he was just to close to Tohru at the moment…and neither of them wanted to see her hurt.

"Did that pervert hurt you?" He shot Yuki a look.

"Did the damn _rat_ hurt you?"

"N-no…" She mumbled, standing up slowly this time. "I told you it was my" –

"WOULD YOU STOP APOLOGIZING? Damn it, that's annoying." There was silence for a second while Kyo mentally kicked himself, Tohru looked down trying to mask the hurt, and Yuki stared at Kyo as though to say _you're coming off as an asshole…as usual._

He sighed loudly then said quietly, "Shigure is never going to finish his novel if he doesn't eat." She jumped in surprise and he shifted a bit. Yuki rolled his eyes and finished removing his outdoor where, throwing it in a corner before going off to do his real homework in his room.

"I hope he starves to death…" Kyo mumbled the caught Tohru's eye sheepishly. "Err…you didn't actually disturb me you know I was finished my work…I mean I didn't have anything better to do so I just got it done so I wouldn't have to do it during" –he cut off and flushed, tugging at his orange hair for a moment. They did this almost every evening so why did he still have trouble admitting it? At least by the look on her face she had trouble to.

"I-I mean I could…help. Y'know I can cook some." A blinding smile lit up her face.

"Oh thank you Kyo! Working together dinner will hardly be late." He rolled his eyes with an awkward little smile that nearly felt right. Grabbing her arm he started to drag her into the kitchen.

"Well it isn't going to cook itself lets go already." She smiled spaciously kind of floating behind him. They didn't really talk in the kitchen but it didn't matter. She didn't notice Yuki's many rather suspicious passes by the kitchen entrance or Shigure's immature giggles coming from the study as he peaked through the blinds.

It would have been hard not to notice the awkward smile that sometimes flickered on Kyo's face or how she stole glances at him. Less noticeable but there was the way she'd stumble against him 'accidently' or they'd somehow end up working on the same side of the kitchen, elbows bumping.

The plate thumped onto the table ungraciously as Kyo glared down at them. Apparently his momentary softness in the kitchen with Tohru was over now. "Eat it." "Are you sure he didn't poison it?" Shigure half joked, poking a piece of fish on top of his rice with a chopstick. Tohru was still humming quietly and jumped when Kyo reached across to shake her shoulder roughly.

"You gonna eat or not? Why do you space out so much?"

"Stop shaking her, it isn't necessary." Yuki said quietly but coldly. Kyo pulled his hand away quickly but glared at him and ate in silence which Shigure filled with mindless babble. Abruptly Kyo set down his bowl harshly and up and left. Shigure cut off mid sentence and they stared for a second at where he'd been only a couple seconds ago.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT." He hollered from upstairs and knowing where he was now Tohru strained her ears for the telltale scrape of metal on wood and there it was. He was going up on the roof. He'd probably sulk all night but maybe she could alleviate his anger. At the very least she could bring him the rest of her dinner.

…

"K-Kyo-Kyo?" Her trembling voice made him practically fall off the roof. He'd been expecting her earlier then this and eventually allowed himself to spiral into the depressing funnel of her not wanting to be with him. So why was she coming up now nearly an hour after he'd left?

"Don't call me Kyo-Kyo!" He snapped then regretted. "Um, that's, uh, not what I meant. You can…I mean…UGH just call me what you like!" Her brown hair was barely visible over the top of the ladder, face down.

It was kind of dark and mysterious like out, his favorite time of day, or night should he say to be out on the roof. He'd have figured she would've joined him immediately in her regular spot about a foot to his right, staring up at the unveiled stars but stayed hesitating on the ladder.

"Uh, Tohru?" He asked awkwardly trying not to seem impatient for her warm body heat to get closer to him. It was freezing! But then again he also just wanted her next to him. Standing on the ladder like that was hardly safe. Considering the short skirts she often wore she must be half dead.

"Hey! Tohru! You gonna stand there all day!"

"If you want…"

"That's not what I want! Damn it, what's with you?" He sighed and rolled onto his hands and feet, making his way over to her, pausing a couple feet away.

"Um I'm sorry I just can't" –

"Did you bring a snack? D'you need me to hold it while you come up?" She gave a little squeak and her bangs flopped against her shadowed face.

"I'm sorry! Did you want one? I can…well actually I…I can't…well I could but I'd…rather not…" He rolled his eyes figuring she was just apologizing over again as usual.

"Nah its fine, just get off that ladder its freaking me out you look like you could fall any second." She was silent but shifted a little as though attempting to summon enough will power to climb up.

He scratched his head in silent confusion. He had never had to _convince_ her to come up before! "Y'know Tohru if you don't want to come up I wouldn't be offended…you do give up an offal lot of time every evening so if you didn't want" –

"Please don't make me leave!" Her words were so fast that his cat ears popped out with a tiny irritated twitch trying to make sense. Don't…make me? Oh hell!

"I'm not trying to get rid of you! I just don't like to see you sitting there all worried about something; I figured you must not want to come up. I'm hardly, uh, good company. You'd probably have more fun with someone else." She shook her head vigorously even inching up another rung so he could see her a little better. He couldn't resist sliding a little closer. There was a strange expression on her face.

"You're the only person that I thought could stand me and the moment but probably even you don't want anything to do with me…I've upset everyone somehow…"

"Hell Tohru, Yuki would be better company and he definitely wouldn't mind being with you. Have you seen the way he looks at you lately?" His words carried a bitter tone expecting her to gush about the fabulous Yuki but she whimpered a little and in that moment two things happened. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and inched forward some more and she lifted a hand to her face but the other hand lost its grip causing her to teeter backwards.

"KYO!" She screamed but practically before she had made the cry for help she was in his arms and he had pulled her back from the edge awkwardly in one arm so he wouldn't transform.

"Be more careful damn it are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He shouted then regretted it. By chance, or maybe not, his hand brushed the side of her face as he pulled away and it was distinctly wet.

"Tohru! W-w…" He felt stupid. "Why are you…crying?" She whimpered a little and rubbed at her face.

"I-I'm not. I was just scared for a second. I'm…f…f…" She broke into sobs all but curling up on the roof. He was almost afraid she'd jump if he didn't hold onto her. He'd never seen her cry like this. Looking down for a long moment he said, "Tohru…lets move okay?" She shook her head still trying to push back her tears but her face showed clear confusion.

"I said let's GO." He gruffly half pleaded half wrenched her shoulder towards him. He should have known a half crouched run across the roof tugging a crying confused Tohru behind him was a bad idea because a little more then half way across she stumbled and, of course, he caught her, this time full against his chest in a definite hug. POOF! She landed and cried out in pain and Kyo wriggled out from beneath her.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry!" She was actually wailing a bit now and that pissed him off. With a little hiss he snapped, "Come ON Tohru, are you trying to wake the freaking dead? Do you want Shigure to know we're up here together?"

She paused for a second trying to still her eradicate breathing muffled into her palms. Seeing something he said worked he took a random stab putting one orange feline paw up on her bare knee. It felt so soft…no! Not the point!

"He'd never let it go. Then we'd never…I mean I'd never…aw hell it'd just be awkward if those two nosey love birds knew!" She actually giggled at his description.

"Please, I'll explain why I um…well could you just take my clothes across to the other side? Without falling? I don't know if I could catch you like this." She stared at his clothes for a second then started and blushed a little mumbling half apologizes half just agreeing, grabbing his clothing and him, hurrying across the roof to the other side.

"You know you didn't have to carry ME. I'm a cat now but that doesn't mean I'm" –

"I'm sorry Kitty Kyo. I should've known better." She said quietly, one tear winding its way down her face but otherwise done her sobbing. The only sign of her random outburst was the redness of her eyes.

"Do you have to…?" He stopped himself. _Let her call me what she wants. _He thought forcefully. Leaping up nimbly he landed in her lap, sitting so that he was looking straight up to her face.

"Tohru…I'm not real sensitive you know but I can tell something's wrong…tell me?" She was silent and he felt the sting. "I know I'll probably just screw it up but maybe" –

"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry for being such a problem. This is supposed to be our special time together but I went and cried even though I didn't want to and now I can't talk about it because it has to do with" –

"Yuki." She looked at kitty Kyo in surprise and he looked away awkwardly before rubbing his side slowly against her stomach. His orange tail curled up lightly touching her bicep. "If this time is special to you…then make it special." _Real smooth Kyo. Make it special? What lame crap brain excuse for a confession is that? I need to tell her–_

She made a happy little noise and scooped him up in her arms, sitting cross legged so she could hold him tight against her. In fact if he turned his head even a little to the left his face would be pressed up right against her…well, let's just say he better not turn his head or he might not ever be in her arms again. This was kind of nice, the one time he could let her hug him and not be irritated or frustrated. Most of the time it wasn't irritation with her, but with this damn curse.

"T-Tohru?" He better make the best of this. It'd be pretty awkward if he transformed back, because he'd be right on top of her and worse, naked.

"Mmmhmm?" She asked and the way her voice was all low and quiet made him want to cuddle against her some more but no way NO WAY in HELL could he stray that way. No, no, no, no, no, no –she giggled.

"Kyo Kitty did you know you purr?" Oh great. That was exactly what he needed. Now she'd think he was some kind of pervert… "So what were you going to ask?"

"Oh…um…well I just thought I'd answer your question first you know, why I wanted to go across the roof." She obviously had forgotten and straightened considerably upon remembering.

"That's right! I must have forgotten because I was…well because I was crying so hard. Why Kyo-Kun?" He felt a ripple go through his muscles all through his body as she touched him behind his ear which twitched involuntarily then began to pet him. It felt good, in a non-perverse way.

"Well…wait; let me check my theory first." He felt himself relax a little under her stroke, closing his lids half way.

"Were you upset because of that damn –eh I mean _Yuki_?" He rolled onto his back to see her expression and caught a glimpse of her blush.

"He's been looking at you funny lately but I guess you haven't figured out why. Is that why you…?" He trailed off; surprised that he was having so little trouble talking to her this way. Normally he stumbled over every other word and blushed like crazy. Maybe it was because he was a cat.

Maybe because despite her blush and trouble look she was still running her fingers through his belly fur and along his throat. He became aware of the deep purr coming out of throat when she lightly ran her fingers over it. They hesitated welcoming the vibration under her finger tips. He dipped his chin gently bumping his nose against her hand. She paused in surprise then smiled a little and continued to brush with her hand. Right, hurrying along…

"Yes that's why I was upset. It seems no matter what I do he's upset with me all the time." Her mouth tugged down at the corners and he felt his purr catch in his throat. She must love him if he could make her this sad because of a few faces he made when he thought she wasn't looking!

"Nah, I don't think it's something you did…damn rats just jealous." She looked down at him alarmed.

"Jealous? Of who?" Kyo was glad right then that cats couldn't blush. Maybe there was a way he could say this that wouldn't push her away from him…

"Of the…amount of time we spend together. I think he found out where you spend your evenings and he just doesn't like that it's with me. His room is right beneath where we normally sit so I figure the nosey Rat was eavesdropping." Okay he wasn't so sure cats couldn't blush he could swear his fur was turning red.

"Oh no!" He let out an involuntary triumphant purr. She didn't want anyone else to know about there secret time together.

"I mean…I-I wouldn't want to upset you by Yuki knowing." His mood crashed and burned. His face must have showed his bitter thoughts because she immediately started apologizing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to upset you, well, I seem to be upsetting everyone today, first Shigure then Yuki and now y" –she cut off mid 'you' as he turned in her arms to put his paws up as close to her shoulders as he could and lean his furry cat forehead against hers. He wasn't sure why but he was having trouble not snapping at her to stop apologizing and this worked to apparently.

"For one, you didn't upset Shigure; at least, he wasn't upset at dinner so who cares? Two, if I were you I'd want Yuki upset with me just to piss him off! It's his problem if he's jealous." He rubbed his cheek against hers gently hoping he wasn't coming off as possessive. But that just reminded him of what Shigure said. Did SHE notice that they seemed to fight over her a lot?

"Are you upset Kyo-Kun?" She asked quietly and he paused, realizing suddenly that her arms were not around him anymore. He felt the familiar rush then POOF! Back in his human body he was definitely blushing. Because of the way he'd been stretched up with his paws on her shoulders when he turned back she'd fallen back onto the roof because of his extra weight…and he was still on top of her!

Scrambling up he grabbed his clothes and started yanking his pants back on. She sat up and looked away embarrassed even though it was nothing that she hadn't seen before. As he reached for his shirt the chill evening breeze swept it away –right over the edge of the roof. He cursed angrily watching it float to the ground.

Glancing back at Tohru she was peaking out from between her fingers at him. He didn't know what to say, feeling awkward in only his pants and a heavy blush. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? I guess I should go get my shirt…_ But he decided against it. If the curse wasn't broken soon he was going to be locked up after graduation anyways but if she loved him…he shook the thought from his head.

There was probably no way she could, no a jerk like him. Then again maybe…with a deep breath he summoned his courage. This couldn't be harder then beating the damn rat in a fight so if he had to win against him he mine as well win it good. So why bother with a stupid shirt anyways? Walking back over he sat down beside her, hoping his blush wasn't as obvious as hers.

"Um, Kyo-Kun…" She giggled a little nervously, dropping her hands from her face but only looking at him sideways.

"You're not wearing a shirt."

"Thank you captain-obvious." He teased, flipping her hair and he was pretty sure it wasn't his imagination that she leaned into his hand a little.

"I didn't want to leave you up here alone while I went to get it."

"I would be fine." She said quickly, still blushing. He felt a little bad for twisting her like this just to gouge a reaction.

"I never used to have to bother with a shirt when I was training up in the mountains…"

"Oh! Oh Kyo-kun, whatever makes you feel more comfortable of course. I'm just not accustomed to you being…" She trailed off to embarrassed to continue but at the same time she was having trouble not staring. He was tan down to his waist like he'd said and looked completely relaxed even when a cold breeze came that made _her_ shiver.

"This reminds me of that time. Cold wind, no rules and no one there but my master." A little smile lit his face when he glanced at her and she smiled back knowing how much he had loved that time up in the mountains before realizing that she was still staring and looking away quickly.

She wasn't sure what the attraction was, all she knew was that it went deeper then friendship and deeper then a crush. He yelled at her, hated Yuki, lost his temper easily and turned into a cat when she hugged him but…she knew she loved him as a friend and she wondered if she loved him in a different more significant way.

"Am I making you nervous?" Came a whisper and she jumped as his voice filled her ear and he leaned back grinning a little.

"Um…no…no! Like I said whatever makes you comfortable" –

"That wasn't the question. Are _you _uncomfortable?" She bit her lip.

"It doesn't matter if I am" –

"It matters." He frowned not in anger but frustration. "You care so much for others but you don't take care of yourself at all. Like today for example you rushed all through the day just to have more time with me and when you were upset about hurting others you stopped talking about it when you thought it was upsetting _me_."

She blushed and he felt confused. Why was she blushing? He wasn't that close to her and it wasn't that embarrassing that he was bare-chest was it?

"H-how did you know I was rushing all day? To see you?" He rolled his eyes tugging one of her unraveling braids.

"Didn't that damn rat told you that you looked a little out of sorts today? It's not hard to tell you were rushing."

"Maybe I was rushing for some other reason." She felt terrible as soon as the words left her mouth. His expression barely changed but suddenly it looked hurt.

"Kyo-kun…I was just teasing you know? I love spending this time with you. It's my…our…special time." Why did she say that? Was that too obvious? Was he going to get all disgusted with her and not want to talk anymore? He smiled a cute awkward little smile that he often wore when he wasn't around the others. Well, really when he was with her.

"Our special time? Can't say I hate that…" He peaked up at her and she peaked up at him. His hand touched her just a little and she nudged back. He picked it up gently and they both blushed but he couldn't give up. He had to do this, he just couldn't hold her.

It might be tricky but he was definitely going to. She liked him! Despite it all there was a thrill in his chest. She really must like him! He could swear he could hear Shigure's voice in the back of his head saying in his most annoying voice, "Tohru and Kyo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

He had a bad habit of getting himself hurt by saying that every time he walked in on Tohru and Kyo talking or working together.

"Kyo? It's kind of cold up here." She whispered and the spell was broken. Sitting there thinking about that damned dog he'd lost his only moment to kiss her and make things right. She probably hated him now.

He glanced at her, in only a thin shirt and a short skirt and felt bad. _I guess it won't happen tonight…_he thought miserably. Then in his mind he heard that annoying voice again. "_Don't waste your time trying to make him feel better he's always like this. Trying to love him is like trying to love a porcupine." _

"Shut up damn it!" He shouted and she jumped beside him.

"I'm sorry Kyo-Kun I should have brought a sweater I just was so" –he held a finger up to her lips and it worked just like it had when he was a cat. Putting one hand on the back of her neck and propping himself up on his elbow with the other he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her unsuspectingly innocent ones. _Innocent but perfect_, he thought, feeling the way they seemed shaped just for his. He pulled back after exactly five heartbeats and she gasped a little.

"Better?" He asked but she said nothing still motionless with her eyes closed for an endless moment and when she opened them she gasped again, blurting out, "Don't stop." She caught her breath then said, "Please…one more?"

Surprise, he was still for a moment while her blush grew then he grinned and leaned over her again, crowding her down to the roof, overtop of her but not quite touching.

"What you liked that?" He teased slowly kissing her cheeks, her forehead and jaw. She moaned slightly as he drew a line with his lips from her ear to her chin but he was possibly less patient then she was and wasted no more time teasing. His lips ghosted over hers and her hands caught in his hair as there kiss grew in passion.

She was so fragile and soft, he had trouble not getting to close when he boldly slid his tongue against her lips and she opened them for him allowing him more leverage in the kiss. His whole body shook with desire as she kissed back just as intensely and the entire time she could hear him purring. Finally they broke apart and he leaned away from her –but not to far, only allowing for her to sit up, breathing crazily.

"Was that what you had in mind?" He asked, cracking a small smile and she giggled, flushed face with wide dazzled eyes.

"Like I said whatever makes you comfortable, Kyo Kitty." He frowned a little.

"I'm not a cat anymore." She smiled knowingly.

"You were purring the entire time."

"No I wasn't." He denied feeling warmth creep up his neck. She being Tohru didn't push him. He liked that about her. "

So…what about Shigure and Yuki?" Kyo blinked staring down at her.

"What about them? I hope just because you know I love you that you don't think I'm going to stop trying to beat your precious Yuki." She didn't look happy but then again that was just too much to ask.

"He's not my…" They looked at each other and laughed shyly. Of course he wasn't.

"I meant how are we going to hide this from them?" A look of realization crossed his face but then he returned to a blank look with only the slightest little smile that wouldn't go away on his face.

"Hide? Yuki might be a bit bitter but he doesn't love you…THAT way I don't think. But I see your point with Shigure." She looked alarmed and he lightly punched her head.

"It was a joke stupid." She laughed and scooted closer to him allowing him to pull her close against his bare side even though it was ice cold, it still made her feel warmer.

"Well…if you don't mind…we should get you inside. You're going to get sick."

"And wouldn't Ou hate it if she found out about us and I wasn't there to kill?" They shared an intimate look before he led the way back to the ladder, hands carefully entwined.

…

Tohru frowned at the math sheet in frustration. Last night was magical but this morning was even worse, seeing him come out of his room at nearly the same time as her both having over slept. She said good morning shyly but had to rush downstairs to make breakfast for the other two.

Kyo didn't say anything really, just sat down and waited yet Yuki seemed suspicious anyways. He didn't ask but he just kept staring at Kyo until he finally snapped and shouted at him to which he had a smart reply but Kyo seemed to loose interest in there fight quickly when Tohru came in with breakfast with a huge smile on her face.

He made sure Yuki didn't miss the way there hands brushed when she handed him the plate. He walked ahead as usual on the way to school, but he kept glancing over his shoulder to catch a still smiling Tohru's eye. When they finally got there he hung around her desk for awhile but when some of the guys started to comment he got irritated and to save him from embarrassment she let him go.

Now trying to work was absolutely impossible. All she could think about was that kiss last night. It felt like so long ago now! She was saved by the lunch break but before she could go join Kyo Ou and Hana claimed her attention. They went on and on about Ou's birthday and she tried to join in but she must not have seemed into it because they fell silent for awhile then Hana said in her regular monotone voice, "I sense distraction in your waves. And…impatience."

"Is there a boy?" Ou asked and Tohru blushed hard. "So there is a boy! Do we know him? Is he…one of the Sohma's?" She blushed even harder.

"Um…well…there is…I mean…" Lunch break had ended and they were ordered back to there seats. She'd been focusing for about two seconds when a note landed on her desk. _Maybe it's from him…_she thought but recognized Hana's writing right away.

_I know that it is Kyo. I will not tell her if you don't want me to. I wish you happy waves together. _Tohru smiled and folded the paper, shoving it in her bag.

After class she had barely stood up when Ou was there again. But not before Kyo. "D'you want to go home now or…" He left the question open and she beamed. He was asking her out! How sweet!

"Out of the way Orange-top Tohru has some questions to answer! Why were you so spaced today? IS there a guy?" The two froze and Ou did a double take noticing the way he was standing right next to her, quite close really. Kyo normally just up and left after the final bell and it was Tohru hurrying to catch up to him.

"Oh my GOD…orange top?" Neither of them had a chance to answer because the teacher chose that moment to pull Tohru aside and Kyo, after taking a moment to stare after her in what might have been concern turned and left leaving Ou to stand there in confusion. Hana smiled from across the room.

…

_Today's gonna be different. Ou practically found out yesterday so I mine as well make sure everyone knows. _He thought resolutely as he walked into the kitchen. Yuki was already starting into his breakfast but made a point of glaring up at him when he walked in. He felt his temper flare but tried to ignore it.

"Tohru this is amazing!" Shigure gushed, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good morning Kyo." She smiled warmly and he distinctly remembered how she had leaned on his shoulder while they talked last night and kissed him so gently good night. _The kiss of an angel_ he couldn't help thinking with a tiny smile.

"You overslept again. I made sure your food stayed warm." He passed her to get to his spot and brushed a hand along her hip as he did, catching her blush out of the corner of his eye. Yuki's eyes narrowed, not missing the blush either.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, finally settling in for her own breakfast but not picking up her chopsticks. He hadn't moved his either.

"The damn thunder kept me awake all night."

"Stupid cat, afraid of some noises." Yuki interjected.

"Jealousy isn't an admirable quality." Kyo shot back with a smirk and Yuki just stared at him, mouth open a little in shock. Tohru just looked confused.

"Eh? What's this about jealousy? I thought I said, Tohru is" –

"Can it or I'll turn you into kibble, you bastard." Shigure edged away slowly.

"Yuki, Kyo is scaring me." Yuki said nothing, staring at his empty bowl.

"Yuki, don't you have an early student council meeting this morning?" He jumped in surprised having been lost in thought.

"Oh…yes, right. I should go. Thank you Miss Honda." He smiled and left quietly. She smiled back then sighed to relief. She had the whole walk to school alone with Kyo.

They held hands most of the way till the got in sight of the school then she let go. He was surprised but didn't say anything. Oh well, he had to stop playing shy and that's probably what she thought he was feeling. Ou wouldn't get the first OR last word if it was up to him. The competition made his blood buzz. They were barely inside the yard though when Hana approached and pulled him aside without another word.

"I know that you are becoming intimate with Tohru. If she were to complain it would be very painful for you." He rolled his eyes.

"Message gotten. Does Ou know yet?" Hana looked at him flatly.

"As of yet no. Now that I have warned you may I say I am glad it is you. She could do worse."

"Geez thanks." He said dryly but it was a relief that SOMEONE else knew.

"Someone like him." He spun around and saw a tall senior looming over Tohru, grinning and laughing loudly. He felt his blood pressure go through the roof and a vein throbbed in his head. Tohru smiled a little awkwardly at him and edged backwards but he moved in on her some more. A few days ago she wouldn't even have noticed his advances but since she was with Kyo now it seemed much more obvious.

"Kyo?" He ignored Hana and slowly started moving his feet towards Tohru, trying to push the anger down but it kept rising back up. Who the hell did this guy think he was? "Kyo." He felt a spark in the back of his neck and he froze.

"Do not hurt him TO badly okay?" He couldn't crack a smile but nodded then bolted towards his endangered girlfriend.

"Come on, there's a game after school I could give you a little pick me up…" He waggled his eyebrows and she tried not to make a face still backing away.

"No, I told you I…I would prefer not to. I have" –

"If you're on your time that's okay. I can be very creative." Suddenly she stumbled a bit as someone all but ran into her, and she was wrapped in strong warm arms…but not to close. To her utter shock his lips found hers for a couple seconds then he pulled back, searching her eyes to see if the guy had hurt her at all but finding nothing other then confusion.

"Hey, is this pervert bothering you?" He turned to glare menacingly at the pervert in question who stepped back.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I was working here." He snapped and Kyo pushed Tohru behind him, cracking his knuckles.

"You know I don't take lightly to competition. You could say I enjoy a challenge, but when it has to do with my girlfriend…I would encourage you to watch yourself pretty boy." The guy almost answered but then backed off and retreated a safe distance to brood. Turning back to Tohru she collapsed against him in relief and he held her about an inch away from his body.

"Thank you so much Kyo. I didn't know what to do…" He lifted her chin and smiled a little down at her.

"You don't have to worry. I told you not to space out when you're alone but I plan to be around so no more worrying." She was hopeful for another kiss but the bell rang and they hurried inside.

She was pleasantly surprised again when he walked her right to her seat and leaned his elbows on the desk top in an almost possessive posture. Someone wolf whistled and some of the guys swaggered up confidently.

"Wow Sohma, looks like you got yourself a catch. Possessive much?"

"I only settle for the best and once I got it I keep it." He said and Tohru blushed. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek making her blush harder. The guys laughed and punched his shoulder which made him tense but he decided to try and keep this new light hearted attitude for at least a day.

"Alright well we leave you to your new toy." They joked and left the two new lovers alone.

"Since we got interrupted yesterday, how about today? Do you just want to go straight home afterschool? Yuki has another meeting…" She smiled and gently touched his messy orange hair and he shot her a curious look.

"Let's go out. I don't care what we do."

"So it IS orange top! Damn, Tohru, I thought you had better taste then that." Kyo straightened looking for the source of the newest pesky intruder. It was Ou glaring down at them both.

"You got a problem?"

"Yah, YOU. Who gave you permission to steal her all to yourself?" He smirked a little.

"She did." He kissed her again for the third time this morning and walked back to his desk. Blushing she looked up at Ou who just shook her head. "

Looks like I'm too late to stop you. Just don't let him do anything stupid and if you have any complaints I'm here to kick his ass." Tohru smiled a little spaced but nodded anyways. He was too sweet.

…

Today felt like it was in fast forward. School zoomed by with more then half a dozen people asking her about what was going on between her and Kyo and there date just couldn't last long enough. They went to a movie that made her cry and he rolled his eyes at but stayed for her, cuddling in the darkness then shared some ice cream before he had to walk her home.

They spent the evening together on the roof, mostly quiet after there exciting day, just leaning together and then a short kiss goodnight. She fell into an exhausted sleep but woke up about an hour later. At first she couldn't figure out what had done it but then a crash of thunder came and she jumped smacking her head off the wall with a little cry of pain.

The pitter patter of rain surrounded her as she winced rubbing her head. Her door opened and she huddled into her bed feeling around on her dresser for something she could use to hit the intruder.

"W-Who's there?" She asked while closing her hand around the base of her lamp.

"Are you alright? I heard a thump through the wall…" She relaxed in relief. It was just Kyo.

"Oh it's you." She smiled in the darkness and heard the door click shut behind him. His footsteps crossed the room and soon his weight was on the bed beside her. She felt her heart beat quicken as his hand sought hers in the darkness.

His sharp cat eyes found the bump even though she was trying to cover it. "Oh. Did you bump your head?" She sighed in embarrassment.

"I got…um…surprised when I heard the thunder." Another crash came and she jumped into his arms. He held her tight for a moment but then there was a poof and she almost crushed Kitty Kyo.

"Kyo! I'm so sorry!" She blurted right away but he shushed her.

"It's all right. Being scared of thunder isn't that embarrassing." She was blushing anyways.

"Didn't Yuki say you were scared of thunder?" She asked picking him up and holding him against her bosom tightly. He felt like a pervert but she didn't seem to notice.

"Err…well…he doesn't exactly like me…but I'm not _scared _of thunder, at least, not in my human body its just the rain brings me down and then the thunder keeps me awake so I end up extra tired. When I'm like this though…sometimes the noise scares me. Everything seems louder." He admitted sheepishly but she just cuddled him closer. He couldn't help but purr, it was one of the few perks of this body.

"For example I can hear your heart." She lifted him a bit in surprise.

"Really?" He nodded and when she put him down he curled up beside her on the bed.

"Do you mind if I…stay? Just for tonight. And if I transform back I promise I'll leave." He felt a little intrusive to ask to sleep in her bed but her face smiled in the darkness, lying down beside him with one hand on his kitty side.

"I would love if you stayed. Even if you" –there was a POOF and suddenly human but naked Kyo was in her bed instead of the small orange kitty. Immediately he leapt out of the bed, grabbing his clothes in embarrassment. She buried her face in the sheets, having forgotten that touching Kyo wasn't hugging him and that transformation time varied, but looked up when she heard his footsteps moving.

"Kyo? Please don't go…I know you aren't scared in this form but I…" In less then a heartbeat he was back on the bed running a hand through her hair gently.

"If you are scared…I guess I could stay. Even if Shigure found out there's not much he could say. It's not like we even COULD do anything wrong if we wanted to." They both laughed and blushed at the same time. He slid down so that he was lying next to her but the bed was wide enough that he could leave a little space between them. Leaning over he kissed her forehead and she reached out to touch his hair, pulling him forward to kiss him warmly on the mouth.

"Please don't leave." She mumbled sleepily.

"I won't. I promise. I'll stay all night if you want." There was a crash of thunder and she jolted a bit even though she was still sleepy, grabbing onto the front of his shirt tightly.

"All night…please." He kissed her again and this time she didn't opt for a simple kiss, slowly working her lips around his mouth and he obliged, gripping her waist in one hand and of her hands in the other.

He was just starting to really get into it when her mouth suddenly went slack and he panicked for a moment then realized with a quiet chuckle that she had already fallen asleep. Leaning his forehead against hers in the darkness he decided to follow her lead.

…

"Oh Tohruuuu! My editor's coming over in an hour would you make us some snacks? Tohru? Are you up yet?" Shigure opened the door curiously and felt his face go blank at what he saw inside. Tohru was still sleep, which was unlike her, but even more shocking was the _guy in her bed_.

On second glance they were both fully clothed and the mop of orange hair clearly indicated an equally peacefully asleep Kyo. There foreheads were leaned together and one of his hands was on her waist, the other loosely entwined with her hand.

At the sound of the door Kyo stirred and blinked open his dark amber eyes, smiling when they fell on Tohru. He kissed her forehead gently and she woke up to, looking up at him in confusion.

"K-Kyo? You're still here?"

"I promised I'd stay all night didn't I? You can stop being scared now though, the storms over I think." She smiled sleepily at him.

"Thank you…" She leaned forward to give him a kiss that neither of them ended.

"Eh-hem…so you two made out all night huh? That explains the sleeping in…" Kyo turned his head grip tightening on her shoulder as she gasped in surprise. Sitting up she saw Shigure standing in the doorway and she yanked the sheet up to her chin to hide the skimpy yellow tank top and shorts she had worn to bed.

"Calm down Tohru. Seeing as you evidently just spent the night with Kyo it's nothing he hasn't seen."

"I don't think she was hiding anything from _me_ you perverted dog." He snapped, positioning himself in front of her.

"Possessive Kyo." He muttered. "And I was so hoping you had learned to share." "She's not a toy Shigure. Now get out of her room." He folded his arms in a little pout.

"Don't you mean 'our' room?" Kyo blushed but kept his fearsome stance.

"It's still her room. You know we couldn't have done anything you would do so stop trying to upset her." He looked taken aback.

"I wasn't trying to upset her."

"Shigure, what's going on? Must you wake me up the one day there is no school?" A sleepy new voice entered the scene and Kyo felt his cheeks turn even redder.

"Kyo has decided to be selfish. Tohru was a little nervous about the thunder last night and he came in to keep her company." Yuki stopped in the door way, face possibly showing more surprise then Shigure's had.

"You…you slept with her? You stupid perverted cat! Miss Honda, please, let him come out here so I can teach him a lesson" –

"Hey I didn't DO anything, okay? I was just" –

"Yuki." They all shut up and looked at Tohru, still hiding under her sheet, and red in the face, but back to herself. "I know your upset with Kyo but he really didn't do anything that I didn't ask him to. Please don't be angry. I…he…he was just comforting me last night. That was it." There was a pause and she stared at the sheet, before hearing his footsteps walk away.

"I guess you don't have time to make my editor some snacks then…" Shigure said and Kyo nearly told him to shut up but Tohru looked up hopefully.

"No, no! I'd love to! I'll be down stairs and dressed in just a minute!" He smiled and started to back out then said, "Oh, Kyo-Kun, maybe it's time you left to, eh?" Kyo turned bright red and jumped off the bed.

"I wasn't going to watch her change." He mumbled and closed the door behind him still bickering. Things were definitely going to get interesting in the house for the next little while. But it was worth it…even if she knew she'd only ever get one more kiss or a million more kisses…as long as Kyo was with her nothing else mattered.

**A/N: Wow, over 8, 500 words…so it's a little long for a oneshot but this is the way I originally posted it and I'll keep it this way. Reviews would be appreciated; both CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and compliments are of course accepted :)**


End file.
